


One Day with Slug Mama; a Day for Cleaning

by Roger_Cheeto



Series: Slug Mama Tales [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Breast Fucking, Coffee, Comfort, Cooking, Domestic, F/M, Femdom, House Cleaning, Interspecies Romance, Mommy Kink, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Slug Woman, ear cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roger_Cheeto/pseuds/Roger_Cheeto
Summary: In which these two do some late spring cleaning.
Relationships: Original Character/Self
Series: Slug Mama Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771414
Kudos: 2





	One Day with Slug Mama; a Day for Cleaning

The sun has risen once again. 

Roger once again awakens from a slime-drenched sleep. 

Once again, he peels off his blanket, pulls on his track jacket, and stumbles into the bathroom with the grace of an undead skeleton stricken with osteoporosis. Going through the motions, he brushes his teeth, brushes his hair, and waddles out into the kitchen. 

"Good morning, baby," Slug Mama excitedly says, rushing over once again to hold him, "I made coffee for you again, breakfast is almost ready, I'll tell you what we'll do today over breakfast, okay?"

Roger, snugly secure in her arms, quietly nods before she lets him back down. He rubs the sleep from his eyes as he prepares his coffee. 

  
For breakfast, it's rice with some sauteed mushrooms. Slug Mama sets the table shortly after Roger finishes preparing his coffee. 

"Come here, sweetie," she says, moving over to her spot at the table, "You'll want to eat well for today."

And so he sits and starts to eat, taking small sips of his coffee. 

"Alright, dear," she starts, also taking bites of her food, "We'll be doing a bit of cleaning, I'd like to to wash the dishes and mop the floors, is that alright with you?"  
"Yeah," Roger replies, "I'll do my best."

And so, after breakfast, they both set to work, working at a comfortable pace. About 5 hours in, Roger had decided to treat Slug mama to one of her favourite foods; a simple garden salad, without the dressing.

"Mama!" he calls, setting the table, "I made lunch, you'll love it!"

"I'm on my way!" she replies sweetly, trying her best to move quickly. She perks up instantly as soon as she sees what's been prepared. "You remembered?" she asks, genuinely surprised.

"Yep!" he replies, "I wanted to do something kind, since you're so nice."

Overjoyed, she immediately lifts him up, pressing his entire body against hers. For a good couple seconds, he squirms from surprise, giggling.

"You're getting another reward tonight, just for this," she states, staring down at his face with her eyestalks, "You're so sweet, babe."

"I'm just doing what you would do for me," he replies, turning beet red, "You're even more sweet, you know?"

Slug Mama just giggles and carries him around a little longer, moving over to her spot at the table to eat while still holding him. 

"Hey now, how will I eat if you're still holding me?" Roger asks, looking up at her.

"Quiet down, my love," she replies, "Sit with me this time, you're warm."

She sets him down right next to her, curling her lower half around him to provide more of a comfortable sitting position. She then brings his bowl from the other side of the table so he can eat. After eating, they separate to finish up cleaning, and an hour passes before they're both finished. Soon enough, they're both sitting and watching TV together, it's probably just a rerun they've already seen because Roger is half asleep from the usual head patting he's receiving. Unfortunately, he drifts off for a quick half-second and spills his lukewarm coffee on himself. 

"Oh, shit!" he says, jolting awake, "This sucks!"

"Perfect timing," Slug Mama says, "I was about to ask you to join me for a shower, sweetie, looks like there's no reason for you to refuse now."

Before he can reply, she lifts him up, kisses him, and starts to carry him to the bathroom. He squirms as she closes the bathroom door and starts to pull his clothes off. 

"Hey! Hey! I can do it myself!" he says, still squirming.

"I thought you liked it when you get to save time," she replies, stopping her advance, "Would you prefer to undress yourself?"

"Maybe," he replies, already beet red.

"Don't worry," she starts, "If you stop squirming, mama will take care of everything."

Immediately, the squirming stops and Slug Mama continues to undress him, setting him down once he's bare so that she can remove her apron. 

"Go and take a seat, okay?" she requests, folding up her apron, "I'll be in in just a moment."

Roger enters the large shower and sits on the singular cheap plastic stool, waiting for her to return. It's not long before she enters and turns on the water, it's cold for a second before slowly heating up. The steam refreshes him, relaxing his entire body. 

"I'm behind you, don't worry," she states, "I'm going to wash your hair."

Soon enough, she begins doing so, the sensation puts him into a deep state of comfort. Soon enough, the shampoo's being rinsed from his hair, the water clearing away not only the dirt but also any worries he may have had.

"I'm going to try a new way to was your back, hold still," she instructs, giving him a couple moments to relax before lifting him up and holding his back against her chest. 

His entire body stiffens up, clearly surprised by this bold strategy. She slowly moves him around, using her soft body to lather him up with soap. "Hey, you didn't have to stiffen up," she says to him, "That's supposed to come after I clean you up." This causes him to loosen up a little, allowing the titan of a woman to more effectively wash him. Soon enough, she's pleased with her work in cleaning the flabby man.

She sets Roger down again, letting him rinse off and relax for a moment. 

"Hey, baby," Slug Mama says sweetly, "Let's have some fun."

Once again, before he can respond, he's silenced with a kiss, then another, with each consecutive kiss he's receiving more tongue. His mind starts to go blank as she starts kissing his neck, detailing how she wants to use those huge breasts he loves so much to squeeze every last drop of cum from his body. It's not long before she's lifted him up and set him onto her lower half, which she's upturned to get a more comfortable position for this. She wraps her huge breasts around his already erect member, slowly starting to move them up and down along his length. As she picks up speed and builds a rhythm, he spasms occasionally due to pleasure, letting out soft moans. She softly starts to to sing to him, speeding up the tempo in time with her ever accelerating strokes. Soon enough, he cums all over her breasts, thick globs and strands painting them white. Quickly, she uses her long tongue to lick up as much of it as she can, then sets to work using that tongue to milk the rest of the cum from his body. 

Once he's unable to give more, she turns the water off and dries both of them off, getting Roger into a clean set of clothes.

He's clinging to Slug Mama any time he's not required to have his arms free, occasionally whimpering out a faint utterance of "mommy." She doesn't mind at all, in fact, she's so happy with this that she just carries him around a but while starting to prepare dinner. Partway through, she sets him down on her lower half to make it a bit easier. He passes out after a couple minutes with a gentle smile plastered across his face.  
  
"Hey, baby," she says, waking him up, "Food's ready, you've been a very good boy today, so I made something I thought you'd like."

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he rolls off of her lower half and sits in front of one of the bowl set for him, it's just chicken noodle soup for dinner this time. 

He quietly eats, once again sat beside his lover. "This is the best sup I've ever had," he states, gleefully eating the soup, "You're such a good cook, I love it."  
  
"Hush, you," she replies, bending down to kiss his neck, "I'll clean your ears for you tonight, babe." 

After they've had dinner, she awkwardly adjusts her position to make a protrusion that looks like a lap and beckons him to rest his head there. The material of her apron is soft, and the squishiness of her body is more comforting than most thighs. Once he's all settled, she dotingly looks down at him, pulling an ear pick from her apron's pocket. 

"Look at you," she says in that soft, sweet voice of hers, "you seem so small from here, it's adorable." She then giggles softly before gently beginning to clean out his ears. All the while, she's complimenting him on small details that he often overlooks. Soon enough, the left ear's all cleaned out and Roger's half asleep. "Hey, cutie-pie, I need you to turn over," she instructs, this is almost immediately obeyed. "Good boy, you seem tired, let's go to bed after this," she says before continuing her chosen task. She softly presses his face into her belly while softly singing to him and cleaning his ear, feeling nothing but bliss. 

Afterwards, she carries him to the room, and does her usual routine of wrapping him in a blanket, wrapping around him, and falling to sleep happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, especially if you read the last one, and even moreso if this is your first read on my work.


End file.
